1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board, an information communication device, and a display system.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a display system of a type for transmitting data to a display device such as a projector by an information communication device using wireless communication is known. Recent information communication device has progressed faster and a differential transmission for transmitting data is often used by a pair of signal lines in a printed wiring board within the information communication device. The reason is that the differential transmission can reduce amplitude of a signal compared to a case of a single-ended transmission and thereby a transmission rate of the data can be increased. However, in order to correctly transmit a signal (data) in the differential transmission, it is important to align wiring lengths of a pair of signal lines from an input terminal to an output terminal of the signal to be equal to each other. A technique for equalizing wiring lengths of a pair of signal lines in a printed wiring board including a differential transmission line is disclosed in JP-A-2011-210760 and JP-A-2011-176151.
In a case of the differential transmission line described in JP-A-2011-210760 and JP-A-2011-176151, wiring intervals of the pair of signal lines are different depending on locations in portions in which bending portions are provided in the signal lines. In a region in which the wiring intervals are different, a characteristic impedance varies with respect to a region in which the wiring intervals are constant. Therefore, there is a great concern that signal quality is deteriorated due to the variation of the characteristic impedance. In addition, in the differential transmission line described in JP-A-2011-210760 and JP-A-2011-176151, there is a concern that a design problem in which a degree of freedom in design of the signal line is limited, an area occupied by the differential transmission line is increased, and the like occurs.